The Trials of Love: Dave Turner Style
by tazingdave
Summary: Dave Turner, self-proclaimed ladies man of Degrassi. Jenna Middleton, the next teen star. Take a look into how their story began and how it will, hopefully, never end. Will Jenna be Dave's forever or will she eventually reject him again? Jave Jenna/Dave
1. Intro

Full Summary: Dave Turner, self-proclaimed ladies man of Degrassi. Jenna Middleton, the next teen star. Take a look into how their story began and how it will, hopefully, never end. Will Jenna be Dave's forever or will she eventually reject him again, just as she had done in the past?

*This story is based on a rp that I was in. I decided to make it into a story, so hopefully you guys will enjoy. Jave(Jenna/Dave) isn't really a ship that is worshiped, in a sense, but my friend and I enjoyed their relationship very much. I hope that you will too, or at least find their story/adventures cute :) Also, being that it was a facebook rp, there will be many references to facebook and terminology that is typically used on the ever so popular website.

* * *

><p>December 12th, 2010. That is the day my story begins. It was just that morning that the other two-thirds of the Three Tenners convinced me to create a facebook. Wanting to keep up with the trends of Degrassi, and-maybe-possibly-stalk-some-hot-girls, I quickly gave into their peer pressure and became a social networker. At first I was pretty overwhelmed. I mean Media Immersion just had not prepared me for this new, confusing website. But, being the calm, cool and collected guy I am, I easily got the hang of it.<p>

I couldn't have jumped onto the band-wagon at a better time. It was very close to Christmas time, which meant….cookies! Everyone was posting statuses left and right about their holidays and making these delicious treats. I did the most practical thing possible and asked, well, more kind of demanded, that people make me some baked goods. Unfortunately for me, not everyone was too excited to bake for me. Apparently they don't like it when you demand them around. I eventually got around this problem, though, by offering to help bake the cookies. It was a win-win situation; cookies for me, a baking partner for Jenna. Yes, you read this right. I said Jenna. Jenna Rae Middleton, the girl I fell for freshman year. The girl who didn't return my feelings. The girl who wanted to bake with me. Though I was a cookie-making virgin, I was not going to pass this opportunity up. After much playful banter over a facebook status, I headed over to her house where the cookie making commenced. It was strange for me to be so close to her so soon after getting rejected, but I had to put that behind me and be happy that we were still able to be friends. I couldn't help but feel a strange sort of connection to her, though. Her bright smile and rosy cheeks shone through her flour-covered face, a sight that made me fall harder for her. Still under the impression that she wanted nothing to do with me in that sense, I hid my attraction. I finished what I went there to do; bake and eat cookies. Once we were finished and cleaned off, back home I went, counting the moments until it was safe to message her on facebook without looking like a creep.

That time came faster than I expected. In fact, I didn't even have to do anything. When I returned home and got settled I was pleasantly surprised to see that I had a new notification. My lips formed a smile when I realized that it was from her, a smile that grew as I read her short but sweet wall post. "Thanks for all your help today," was all it said, but it was enough to make my heart skip a bit. It had been one day and this girl was already turning me into mush. But it didn't stop there. Simple flirtation from both sides of the web was going on, getting more playful by the day. Then we started planning another day we could get together. At the time I thought it was just me being overconfident, but I swore that she had a little thing for me. She would always say things like "I can't wait to see you again," or that she would be happy to spend every day of winter break with me. If I was a girl, I would have jumped around my room screaming "Oh my God!" at that moment. Actually, that's a lie. I totally did that. But not before securing a date, or 'hang-out time,' with her first. We decided to go ice skating, something I had no clue how to do. Jenna, the adorable human being that she is, assured me that she would help me keep on my feet. Looking back, I wonder if she was really the one who needed help staying up.


	2. December 23rd: Falling

Two things I forgot to add in the Intro. Jenna is not pregnant nor has she given birth to a child. Also, she is Dave's first girlfriend, so therefore he has never dated Alli nor has he ever had sex with anyone. I suppose this story could therefore be considered AU in the sense that the plots differ from the show. Also, I will again remind you guys that these stories are based on a rp I was involved with.

* * *

><p>December 23rd. The most important day in my life. Though it wasn't official, at least not 'facebook official,' I was going on a date with Jenna. Just as she had taken my cookie-making virginity, Jenna was about to make me an ice-skating pro. We had hung out between the twelfth and the twenty-third plenty, be it baking more cookies or just going for short strolls, but I could tell that this day would be different.<p>

It was a cold, December day, so I grabbed my coat and threw it on before heading out to the Middleton house. As I walked to her house I couldn't help but smile to myself, wondering just how the day would turn out. When I reached her door I knocked lightly, praying silently that her father or one of her many brothers wouldn't answer the door, as I was just not ready for that kind of confrontation yet. As the door opened I saw the blonde hair of my date and took a breath, trying to calm my nerves. It was of no use, though, because as soon as I saw her my heart raced again. My palms grew sweaty and my mouth dry, making it hard for me to utter a word besides a polite 'hello.' I noticed an amused look playing on her face along with a slight blush, giving me the impression that she was feeling the same nervousness as I was. But what reason did she have to be nervous? I'm just Dave, that kid she goes to school with. There was no way in hell that she was scared for the same reasons I was. I passed it off as her cheeks being rosy from the cold weather, not giving it a second thought and letting myself get caught up in hopes that could never come true.

While my tongue was still tied due to being overwhelmed by the beauty besides me, I was able to manage a bit of small talk on our walk to the rink. We spoke about the holidays, the weather, and other useless topics of discussion. I could tell that there was something hidden in her voice, but I again blamed it on the cold weather. A few times during the course of the walk I found myself zoning out as I stared at her. Embarrassingly enough, she noticed, but did not say a word. Instead she smiled back at me and looked away bashfully, acting as if she was the one caught staring. Before I could really process her reaction and what it could mean, we reached the rink. As we got our skates and laced them up, I couldn't help but think about something she had mentioned on the way over. She told me that she was probably going to spend the holidays alone since her brothers and father would be elsewhere this year. This bothered me and I immediately decided to invite her to my house, but put off the question until later.

Once my skates were tied I attempted to stand. Already I was failing at the day's activity and had to rely on Jenna for some help. She didn't seem to mind and merely laughed at me as she reached out a hand to help me up. Eventually I was on my feet and skating shakily, trying to keep up with her, but having great difficulty. She encouraged me on with a wink and a compliment, which boosted my ego and made me try harder. I caught up to her as she laughed at my struggle. As we laughed and skated around together I noticed her eyes flicker down a couple of times. When I realized that she was glancing at my hand my breath caught in my throat a bit. Did she want me to take her hand in mine? Without questioning it aloud, I did just that, giving her hand a slight squeeze and thanking God that I remembered to wear gloves that day to hide my sweaty palms. A slight blush came across my face as I stammered out, "I'm having a great time with you, Jenna." She seemed pleased with that and smiled back at me, not taking her eyes off of me as she told me that she was enjoying herself as well. Even after the words left her lips her gaze remained on me until we noticed that we were both about to crash into the side of the rink. In the confusion of trying to escape the crash into the wall, we managed to still have a crash, with her falling on top of me. As I laid under her, I grabbed her arms to save her from her fall. I noticed the color on her cheeks redden even more than before and found this very cute. My hand slowly reached up to her hair as I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. We both stared at each other for a few minutes, a bit unsure what would come next. I knew what I wanted to do, but I still didn't think that she would want the same thing. Just as I was about to lean forward and press my lips to hers, she leaned back, struggling to get off of me. As I silently cursed fate for damning my wishes, she apologized for the tumble. I assured her that it was alright and offered her my hand again, which she took almost immediately. We began skating again, the fall practically forgotten now. I wasn't going to fret over not getting my kiss when I was still able to hold her hand and not worry about the awkwardness such an act would bring.

Soon enough, we both grew tired of skating. We decided that some hot chocolate would be the perfect thing to warm us up on this chilly day, so once we were relieved of the skates we made our way over to the food stand. With my hands wrapped around the cup searching for warmth, I looked at her over the lid and noticed her looking right back at me. She had this sort of half-smile on her face, the kind that shows she's really happy and would never change a thing about the day; or at least that's what she told me as her gaze softened. After a few sips of the steamy beverage, I finally decided to ask her my burning question. When I brought the subject up again I noticed her turn away in an uneasy way. I figured this was just because she thought she would have to be alone for the day. Once I had gathered my thoughts and the courage to ask her, I said, "Would you like to spend it with my family? I know it'd be a bit boring, with my parents and all, but I'd be lonely with them and you'd be lonely without your brothers. What do you think?" I took a deep breath, hoping that I didn't throw her off with my question or scare her away with my forwardness. He genuinely cared about her and didn't want her to be alone for the holidays, but I figured that she would reject. Much to my surprise, and apparently hers as well, she accepted almost immediately. She told me that she was so happy to not have to spend it alone and that she promised to bring some cookies just for him. I wanted to let her know that the cookies wouldn't be necessary, that just her being there would make my day complete, but I smartly decided against that and nodded in approval.

We both had our fill of hot chocolate and soon began the short walk back to her house. We decided to hang out a bit more and watch Christmas movies, just like we had been planning for a few days. To say that I was unhappy with this suggestion would be a lie. I could now finally see that she was enjoying my company almost as much as I was enjoying hers because she grabbed my hand again. I took my seat on her couch once we arrived and noticed that she sat close next to me. I couldn't help but grin at this, but tried to hide the small smile as best as I could from her. Instead, I scooted an inch closer to her, closing the distance between us even more. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over the two of us, making it clear that we would have to get even closer to share it. I moved even closer, but not close enough to touch her. I didn't want to cross any lines, so I respected her space until she gave me the ok to intrude over to her side of the couch. As the movie progressed the boundaries were blurred. Jenna snuggled up to my side, looking to me for extra heat, as my arm nonchalantly made its way around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Soon the movie was the last thing on my mind. A nagging in the back of my head that had been there during our fall came back, bugging me to lean over and kiss her. Just as I was about to give into temptation, I heard the door open, ruining my second chance at a kiss. We both turned our heads to see who the intruder was, sighing exasperatedly when we realized it was only her older brother Kyle. He looked a little shocked to see me there with her sister, but didn't really say much except for a quick hello before going up to his room. Once Kyle was out of ear-shot I asked Jenna if it was ok for me to be over. "He's just overprotective. He was never really ok with KC being here. But oh well, that's over with. I've moved on for the better," she reminded me, giving me a look as she said the last part. I gave her a curious look back, wondering if I was imagining things. Was she insinuating that she thought that I was better than KC? That she moved on and towards me? I swallowed the lump in my throat and said that only thing I could think of, "That's good, Jenna. You deserve better."

Jenna looked down a bit, smiling to herself before looking back at me. Her next sentence made it clear to me just what she was thinking. "I think I've already found better," was all she said to me, this simple sentence hitting me like a ton of bricks. "This may be blunt, but I really like you, Dave. It may sound stupid, but you give me the butterflies." My eyes grew wide as she continued, hers scanning his for any sort of a response. When she did not get one right away she looked away bashfully, almost as if she felt he was rejecting her. After another deep breath I finally began my response. "I like you too, Jenna. I've never stopped liking you ever since that day at the carnival." Once the words fled my mouth I looked down and began to play with my hands, feeling like an idiot for confessing that. She gave me an incredulous look, in disbelief that I never stopped liking her. As her lips began to turn down into a frown I began to worry. She quickly explained, though, that she was sorry for not giving me a chance then, but is happy that we could start over now. I nodded happily, very pleased with this suggestion. I nervously took her hand again and looked into her eyes before asking her to officially be my girlfriend. She giddily accepted my proposal and fell forward, giving me a quick hug. I sighed contently, afraid that this was all just a dream that I would wake up from.

We stayed on the couch like that for some time, holding each other and reminiscing about our first date. When it was time to part neither of us wanted to be the first to let go. Eventually we untangled ourselves from each others arms and made our way to the door. As I stood in the doorway staring at her I had a mental debate with myself over whether to kiss her or not. To buy myself some time I reminded her that she would be coming over for Thanksgiving. She laughed and rolled her eyes, reminding me that she could never forget. We then stared at each other for what felt like hours before I finally leaned forward to give her a quick peck, our first kiss of many as a couple. "I hope that will tide you over until Christmas," I told her with a wink, causing her to giggle and lean forward and kiss my cheek. As he left her he couldn't help but think about Christmas day, when they would be together again.


End file.
